


talk might lead to dance to date to aging

by orphan_account



Series: Oldies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, all lowercase, but in my head they're a versatile pair, hints of top louis, slight harry x demi lovato, smallest hint of niall x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the five times louis asks zayn to marry him......and the one time zayn does it for him.





	talk might lead to dance to date to aging

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was last posted on ao3 under my old account back in october 2013. at the time, zouis was _life_. i'm reposting because i'm currently working on new stuff and wanted to get my name out there in advance. :) anyway, i hope you enjoy this because honestly, i feel like it's my favorite out of all the things i've written.
> 
> let me know what you think below? cheers!
> 
> (disclaimer: fiction. never happened. sadly probably never gonna happen. title based on tyler hilton's "you'll ask for me" from one tree hill: road mix volume 3.)

**the first time it happens, louis isn't really being serious.**  
  
they're cuddling on the couch, zayn playing little spoon since louis insists that  _it's not always about who's the taller one, babe. i'm still bigger than you!_

there's some random movie playing in the background – the notebook, or something similar... maybe? – but neither pays much attention since louis's too busy kissing the skin between zayn's neck and shoulder and zayn's too busy... well, letting him.  
  
“if you leave a mark i swear to god,  _william_ , you're sleeping on this couch tonight,” zayn threatens, his voice giving away just how empty his words are. “it's not scarf season and i am  _not_  wearing concealer for you.”  
  
louis rolls his eyes as he listens to his boyfriend being the over-dramatic little brat that he sometimes is. he considers maybe disentangling his arms from around the slightly younger boy's torso just so he can use his hands to shut him up. but then he realizes that that would entail letting zayn go and obviously it's too great of a tragedy so he tosses the idea aside.  
  
“oh, please,” louis teases with a scoff instead. “you love it. so much, in fact, that you were begging for it last night.” he lets one of his hands sneak under the hem of zayn's shirt, his fingers tracing the soft skin just below the other's navel. “and, if i remember correctly, i left one right... about...” he pauses just above his boyfriend's waistband. “here.”  
  
a shuddery breath leaves zayn's lips as louis continues to drag his fingers back and forth along the top of his sweats. he waits – almost impatiently – as the older male continues to stroke his skin slowly.  _too_  slowly.  
  
“lou...” zayn warns, his own hand grabbing louis's in an effort to speed things up. “c'mon.”  
  
“what do you want, zayn?” louis asks as he bites at his bottom lip, desperately fighting back a smirk. “have you changed your mind about those marks you were so against just a minute ago,  _darling_?”  
  
“f-fuck you, bro.” zayn's grip tightens around louis's hand and the blue-eyed boy knows this is him letting his guard down. but no, he's not going to win that easily.  
  
“i'd let you, kind sir,” he answers, his attempt at a southern accent ruining the mood. “but what about my virtue? my momma said i should be proper married before i lay in bed with another man.” and just like that, the brunet pulls himself away from his dark-haired lover, leaving the poor guy irritated, confused, and frustratingly hard.  
  
“w-what?”  
  
**the second time around, it's more of a healthy debate on the subject. nothing more. honest.**  
  
“i'm just saying, bebz,” zayn argues as he busies himself with digging through his drawer for a sleep shirt, “the chronology of life or whatever has pretty much changed since our parents' time. it's not a completely bizarre concept to want to raise a family without having to get hitched anymore, y'know?”  
  
louis groans as zayn continues to defend himself. he gets it, really he does. but what's so wrong with harry wanting to marry demi when he found out she was pregnant? like,  _really_. it's not like the guy's just doing it out of obligation. some people!  
  
“it's not such a bad idea either, though,” louis shrugs as he pulls the blankets over himself and slides down to make himself comfortable on the bed. “i mean, i think it's nice that harry wants to do it. besides, demetria wants it, too. why are you so against the whole thing?” he must sound annoyed or something, because suddenly zayn is right there, hugging his waist from behind and hooking a stubbled chin over his shoulder.  
  
“hey,” the hazel-eyed male whispers, nudging his lover's ear with his nose, “it's nothing against haz and demz. you know i love those two to death, right?” he waits for louis to nod before he continues, “i just think it's not necessary. it's a piece of paper, lou. they don't need it to prove that they love each other  _or_  their kid.”  
  
louis actually feels himself deflate and he knows it's not lost on zayn. but of course, being the proud little dove that he is, he attempts to cover it up.  
  
“uh, yeah. yeah, you're right,” obviously, he's not as good of an actor as he likes to think. especially if the crack in his voice is anything to go by.  
  
clearing his throat, louis gently (not so much, really. but he maintains he is being nothing but!) pries zayn's arms loose as he stretches to reach the switch for his lamp. he doesn't think he can look the other boy in the eye and lie about agreeing to the things he seems to strongly believe in. so he doesn't even try. “i'm tired. let's just sleep, okay?”  
  
louis shuffles around then, trying to find a position he can work with. he usually sleeps facing zayn, but right now he doesn't think he can do that without at least tearing up so he resorts to sleeping on his other side, no matter how uncomfortable it feels.  
  
an unwelcomed panic starts to rise in his chest. now he knows he's not being fair. logically, he doesn't really have reason to be so bothered. they were talking about their friends, not them. but zayn is louis's person and he's always wanted a forever with him. the possibility of it not happening for them scares the shit out of him, and he's not going to apologize for it.  
  
“love?” he hears zayn hesitate behind him. there's a few seconds of silence before the younger one manages to add, “are we okay?”  
  
louis wants to say they're not. because seriously. the guy pretty much said he doesn't want to marry him  _ever_. how does that make them  _okay_? he, of course, finds himself saying something completely different, though.  
  
“always, right?” wow, that sounds so bitter. “good night, zayn.”  
  
they both lie motionless as the minutes wear on, each desperate to fix whatever this thing is that's suddenly causing them to be so distant and cold. but the older boy doesn't budge. not until his partner's sad sigh cuts through the tension.  
  
“you know, i don't know what i said... but i'm so sorry, baby.” zayn sounds hurt. betrayed, even. and louis is suddenly so eager to just let his petty feelings go in favor of wrapping his boy in his arms. but before he can get to it, the bed shifts and suddenly a steady stream of light comes in before it disappears again.  
  
zayn sleeps on the couch that night.  
  
**by the third time, a dry run proves to be completely necessary.**  
  
louis finds zayn sitting on the kitchen floor, stacks upon stacks of mail spread all around him. it's cute, really. the dark-haired male looks lost in his own world as he sorts through the mess he has laid out before him. the small brunet especially loves how he's so engrossed he's practically chewing his bottom lip off.  
  
gives it that super sexy redness.  
  
“hey,” louis greets softly as he struts over, dropping his backpack on the dining table before joining his favorite boy on the floor. “what's all this?” he reaches for the small pile that actually seems organized. “since when did you start making a hobby of sorting through the mail?”  
  
zayn chuckles fondly as he shoves louis on the shoulder. “shut up, you. mom called. i'm just looking for something she says she sent us a couple of weeks back. something about my grandmother's 78th birthday?”  
  
“hmm,” louis hums as he tries to remember if he's seen any personal mail come in lately. “did you check on the coffee table? maybe it's there.”  
  
“all here, lou,” zayn furrows his brow as he flips through the envelopes in his hand. he allows louis to lean against him as he attempts to find the invitation his mother swears she sent him.  
  
“can't tricia just send you a new one, babe?” louis suggests as he plants his head on his lover's bony lap. “what exactly is in this letter you're looking for, anyway?”  
  
“it's the details to gran's party. two weekends from this friday?” zayn responds, giving up and dropping everything on the floor. he runs his fingers through louis's hair as he sighs, annoyed that he can't find what he's looking for.  
  
“so you'll be leaving me here, then?” the older boy pouts as he looks up at his boyfriend who's eying him with a look that is so fond he has to remind himself to breathe.  
  
“leaving you? what? what are you talking about, boo?”  
  
“well, you said you were looking for the invitation to your gran's party,” he explains. “you're going... right?” he gets a nod. “and, well... if you're going i'll be left here. alone. so. yeah.”  
  
and finally realization dawns on zayn's pretty face.  
  
“don't be an idiot,” zayn giggles as he moves to straddle louis's hips. he pins louis's arms on either side of his head as he leans in for a kiss. “you are going to that party with me, mister. you're family, okay?”  
  
“but your dad-”  
  
“specifically told me to bring you, lou. okay?” zayn lets go of louis's wrists to smoothen the creases forming on his forehead. “i told you. he loves you, okay? everybody does.” he kisses the freckles on his blue-eyed boy's nose before he finishes. “now, are you going to shut up about it?”  
  
suddenly feeling playful, louis smirks and raises his eyebrows as he says, “not until i get a ring on you, i won't.” and if he's slightly offended at how abruptly zayn leaves well, it's really not his fault.  
  
**and because louis is louis, he tries to actually do it the fourth time.**  
  
the ring is stored under a loose floorboard in the kitchen. louis buys it a week after they get back from zayn's hometown.  
  
it's not flashy. it's actually just a nondescript black band harry helps him pick out over an extended lunch break one wednesday. truthfully, he doesn't know why he gets it. after all, his boyfriend's never actually shown any signs of possibly saying yes if proposed to. somehow louis still hopes, though.  
  
that's why he decides to give it a go on the night of their 42nd month anniversary. three and a half years together should be enough time for zayn to want this, right?  
  
“i think you broke my hips, babe.,” zayn jokes as he rolls himself over to louis, head finding its place on his man's tattooed chest. he absently traces patterns on the inked skin, humming tunelessly as he tries to catch his breath. “thank you.”  
  
louis chuckles.  
  
he's always uncharacteristically quiet after sex and it used to bother zayn to no end. used to make the boy think that he wasn't good enough because louis would never react after getting a round or two in. it took the tanned boy a good two months to accept that it was just louis being louis. it's not been a problem since.  
  
“happy anniversary.” louis feels zayn pepper kisses across his collarbones. “luckiest man alive, i am.”  
  
“you're such a sap, malik.” louis rolls his eyes fondly as he runs his hand up and down his boyfriend's spine. “honestly, i don't know why i put up with you. you're disgust -”  
  
he feels his boyfriend's lips against his then, immediately shutting him up before he starts another rambling fit – the kind he only ever has when he's too giddy and pleased with whatever zayn's said to him. he smiles against the other, unable to keep the happiness at bay as he soaks in the feeling of love that's never missing with his lover.  
  
“you love me,” the raven-haired boy teases, moving to drape himself back on the older male's torso.  
  
louis's heartbeat picks up because yes, he does love zayn. so much, in fact, that there's actually that piece of jewelry in the house that could potentially change their relationship forever. he thinks maybe this is his moment. maybe now's the time to act.  
  
“yeah,” he breathes out, suddenly so nervous. “i really kind of do.”  
  
zayn's arm tightens around louis's waist then, and he feels the younger boy smile against his skin as more openmouthed kisses are placed all over the smooth surface.  
  
“we're perfect, babe. and i am so happy with you.” zayn whispers, his words starting to sound slurred. “let's never change what we have, yeah?”  
  
and, oh, there goes louis's chance again.  
  
**but by the fifth time, he gives up. because he knows – just _knows_  – that it won't ever happen.**  
  
louis is being distant and he knows zayn is starting to notice. things haven't really been the same since the night of their three and a half year anniversary. he's tired – so, so tired – because it's starting to feel like his boyfriend doesn't want the same things he does and he doesn't think he can handle it.  
  
he doesn't think he can look zayn in the eye without feeling his heart break just a little each time.  
  
it's been a few weeks now. he keeps telling himself he should grow up. that zayn being opposed to marrying him doesn't mean that he's not loved. in the back of louis's mind he's more than sure that the man he's spent a majority of his adult life with carries him in his heart. but it still holds such a different meaning every time he remembers the ring that's still hidden under that loose floorboard.  
  
“lou?” louis looks up from his spot in the middle of the bed to see zayn leaning against the door frame of their room. he looks unsure as he stands there, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip worried. “what's going on? did i... have i done something?”  
  
he sees the tears pooling in the other's hazel eyes and he wants nothing more than to pull him in and reassure him that nothing is wrong.  _everything is okay, love. we're okay._  except louis knows they're not. but because he's a coward he can't say it. he doesn't want to lie, though. so he just stares back. lost, sad, broken.  
  
zayn's face reddens then and suddenly the tears start falling down. louis knows he should get up... cross the room and collect the crying boy in his arms. and he means to. but he's frozen in place, his own tears starting to blur his vision.  
  
he sighs. he decides he has to do it now.  
  
“i'm so sorry, zayn.”  
  
**until it does.**  
  
“demi and i are going to meet liam and niall at the coffee shop, then we're going to the supermarket. we should be back in a couple of hours. do you want anything?”  
  
harry's been wonderful. it's been six days and he's yet to question why his best friend was suddenly at his doorstep all those nights ago. louis's actually very thankful.  
  
“no, thanks, haz.” the older boy mumbles against his pillow. his voice is nasally and on a normal day he'd be embarrassed. but he figures he's allowed to be pathetic right now, considering the circumstances.  
  
“you sure?” harry waits a few seconds and sighs when all he gets is silence. “okay. i love you, lou.”  
  
“yeah,” louis halfheartedly responds.  
  
the house is eerily quiet as soon as he hears his friends' hushed whispers being cut off by the door closing behind them. he stays in bed for what feels like another few minutes after, body faced towards the wall and head smushed against his tear-stained pillow the whole time. he hasn't had a proper shower since he left his and zayn's apartment so his hair is sticky and his clothes are starting to reek, but he can't bring himself to care. louis's hopeless without the boy who owns his whole heart but he's had enough and he just really needs to be alone.  
  
at least that's what he thought until he heard harry's front door open again. soft footsteps follow almost immediately after and although louis can't see it, he knows whoever the person is has stopped outside his door and is carefully opening it.  
  
okay, seriously, he appreciates harry's concern but he wants his peace right now.  
  
“haaaz,” louis whines as he edges himself closer towards the wall his bed is placed against. “i just want to be alone,  _please_.” he doesn't hear anything so he continues. “go be with demi, h. i promise everything is good, okay?” he pauses, sighs. “i... we can... i'll tell you everything later, just go.”  
  
he then hears quick movements behind him and before he knows it, a thin pair of arms is snaking around his waist, pulling his back against a solid chest. he starts to shoo the limbs away, playfully slapping and scratching when he makes out the half-sleeve of colorful ink on tan skin.  
  
louis freezes on the spot.  
  
the two boys lie there quietly as time passes, each soaking in the feeling of being in the same bed after being apart for almost an entire week. it's beginning to feel like home already.  
  
“i need you to hear this out, louis,” zayn starts with a plea as he buries his face at the back of his lover's neck. “i just... i need to get something out, yeah?” when the brunet nods slightly, the younger male proceeds. “when i first... when i finally admitted to myself that i was gay i... didn't think i'd ever find someone, lou. not someone i'd want to be with for so long, anyway. i mean, look how we started, boo. you met me in a club, for crying out loud! we hooked up in the bathroom and that was supposed to be that.”  
  
louis scoffs as he takes in zayn's words. the other boy nudges him to keep quiet.  
  
“but no, louis tomlinson would  _not_  have it. i swear, baby, i was so close to filing a restraining order one time. but then, when you pulled that stupid stunt at the quad i... you  _had_  me, you know? you had me and i was suddenly not so afraid of having someone in my life. and it's been great. better than great, even. everything's always perfect. i thought... i honestly thought you felt the same way.”  
  
something wet falls on louis's skin then, causing his chest to tighten. wiggling around, he turns himself to face zayn, whose hazel eyes are drowning in unshed tears. as louis moves to wipe some of the wetness away, the other shakes his head roughly and takes a deep breath. shakily, the speech continues.  
  
“then you started mentioning marriage and rings and i was so confused because we've never talked about that shit before and -” louis visibly cringes at the choice of words. zayn softens his approach. “babe, i wasn't ready. hell, i'm  _still_  not ready. i always figured we were always enough for you but obviously we're not. you want something more and... well, i honestly didn't think i'd ever need to give it to you.  
  
“but i'm not going to risk losing you because you think i don't love you as much as i should because fuck, i do. i really fucking love you and this week has been hell and i just want you to come back. i  _need you_  to come back. please, lou.”  
  
the dams break at the last words and finally, zayn's whole body shakes as he flings himself against louis. they're still lying face-to-face on the small bed in harry's guest room so there's really not much room for movement, but they've always been good at melting into each other so space isn't an issue as louis snakes his arms around zayn's shoulders and waits patiently for the boy to calm down.  
  
it takes a while.  
  
louis hears zayn mumbling something against his (now soaked) shirt, so he pushes the guy back to silently ask him to repeat himself. what he gets instead is the dark-haired boy reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a small object. when it's right in the middle of their faces, recognition dawns on the small boy.  
  
“i want you to ask me,” zayn whispers, eyes big and hopeful. “i want to hear you, louis.”  
  
louis feels a blush start to heat his skin. biting his bottom lip, he reaches up to take the ring with shaky fingers. a few thoughts wander in his brain for a while – least of all being how zayn got into harry's apartment in the first place – before he finally takes a deep breath and levels his eyes with his lover's.  
  
he keeps it simple.  
  
“will you marry me, zayn?”  
  
and if the face-splitting grin he gets as an answer isn't enough to convince him that zayn wants this, then what else could?

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is a bit cheesy... and to be honest, most of the stuff i'll be reposting will be along the same vain. forgive me! at the time that most of my fics were written, i was between 24 to 25 and still had hope in this world.


End file.
